Sleeping Beauty
by hottee39
Summary: Once upon a time there was a prince known as Yuuri who braved through dragons and the evil wizard Saralegui just to awaken Wolfram with true love's first kiss. Yuuram


**Author: hottee39**

**Title: Sleeping Beauty**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Minor Lime**

* * *

Once upon a time in Shin Makoku, there was a princess. She was born with the fairest skin in all the land, lips as red as a rose and blonde hair that outshone even the sun. With all her ethereal beauty, she was cursed by the wicked wizard, Saralegui. He was angry with Shin Makoku for banishing him from the lands and put a spell on their baby princess. She would fall into a deep slumber when she pricked her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel on her sixteen. Queen Cecelia had destroyed all the spinning wheels in the country and yet, she could not prevent the inevitable outcome. Her three fairy godfathers, Conrad, Gwendal and Gunter, could not save her even when she lived with them for the past sixteen years. In the end there was only one way to save the princess.

True love's first kiss.

Prince Shibuya Yuuri had seen the princess from afar before and had been entranced by her beauty. It was love at first sight for him. It was simply magical and yet, at the same time, a big thorn in his butt.

"The things I do for true love." The black-haired prince grumbled as he staggered up the stairs of the tower with his sword. His clothes were in a mess. Soot and dirt powdered his face generously, especially after running away from the dragon. It also did not help that Saralegui was gay and was trying to hit on him while he was captive. He understood that the wizard was pretty but he was not interested. He already had true love waiting for him. "Let's just hope the princess is worth it." He received a book to his head at the comment.

"Your highness! Please refrain from making such remarks about the princess!" The fairy godfather, Gunter exclaimed. It was through the help of the three fairies that he could actually get out alive. He had never been more grateful that magic existed. Too bad he had to climb the ten storey tower on his own just to earn his right.

"We're almost there you highness." The fairy godfather, Conrad announced, knowing it brought some hope to the young prince. It did, as black eyes widened in thankfulness. When they finally reached the top, the third fairy godfather, Gwendal, opened the door for the prince in a gruff manner. He used his magic and cleaned Yuuri up making him more presentable.

"The princess is waiting." They waited at the door while he went in. The room was stark naked except for a single bed where a figure laid. Yuuri went in, walking slowly. When he reached in the bed, he stared in awe at the beauty. This time he managed to get a proper look at her. The rumours were true of her beauty. Her short wavy hair shone with ethereal beauty and her fair skin glowed like an angel's skin. Her red lips were just begging to be kissed.

Her face was all the confirmation Yuuri needed before he leaned over. The princess was wearing a dress but she appeared to be flat in terms of chest size. The rumours never mentioned she had big breasts in the first place.

"Could you just hurry it up?!" He turned slightly to notice that Gwendal was getting annoyed. One thing he learnt was that Gwendal never had enough patience. He averted his attention back to the princess. He kissed her.

Her lips felt cold to the touch but they quickly warmed up. He was momentarily stunned when he felt her lips moving against his. There was just something so additive about her lips that he totally forgot about his surroundings. He deepened the kiss and heard her moan back. After a few moments, they separated. He reopened his eyes, waiting in anticipation for the princess's revival. Emerald eyes were revealed to him. They were the most beautiful jewels he had ever seen. He placed a tender hand on her cheek. Confusion swam clearly in her eyes as she panted for air from the breath-taking kiss she had just received. She had yet to notice Yuuri, so concentrated she was to realize her surroundings that such things were not her first priority. After coming to the conclusion that she did not know where she was, her eyes turn to the side only to set her sights on Yuuri. With his tender yet goofy expression and warm hand cradling her cheek, she realized who he was. Licking her lips, her eyes widened as she comprehended what had just took place.

"What the hell! You kissed me!" The princess pushed the comforting hand away, fear of the situation grabbing a good hold of her emotions. Prince Yuuri was stunned at the outburst. That certainly was not the way a princess should speak in, but he felt that the princess's voice sounded off.

"Yes, I did kiss you and in turn saved you from an endless slumber. The least you could do, is thank me." He annoyingly remarked, which earned him a good green glare.

"Gwendal, Conrad, Gunter! Explain to me why on Shin Makoku did he kiss me!"

"Simple. You touched the spindle of the spinning wheel and fell into a deep slumber that can only be awakened by true love's first kiss. Thus, he kissed you and you have awakened." Conrad merrily explained, a smile playing on his lips.

"WHAT! He's my true love?"

"You didn't have any complaints when he kissed you." Gwendal annoyingly stated. Red powdered the royal couple's cheek.

"T-Th-That's different!"

"Do you have to be so loud? I thought you were a princess."

"YOU IDIOT!"

"What did I do this time?!"

"I'm not a princess!"

"You aren't?"

"No! For heaven's sake." Wolfram grabbed Yuuri's hand and let him feel his crotch. At this point, Yuuri's face could equal a tomato.

"Wolfram! Restrain yourself!" Gunter cried indignantly.

"Y-y-you're a guy?!" Yuuri's eyes widened with surprise.

"You feel it don't you!"

"Wolfram!" Gunter cried again. Gwendal and Conrad did not care so much since the prince was alive and well again.

"But I thought you said she or he was a princess!"

"Look here, do you think there would be anyone coming to rescue him if we said he's a prince? Princesses don't have the guts to go through what you did and princes would not want to know that they were marrying a guy."

"Then what about.."

"You're different. If you really cared about things like that, the spell would not have been broken and Wolfram would continue to sleep. You just needed a little push." Conrad delightfully provided. A thoughtful look shaded his features. Unconsciously, his fingers flexed against the muscle in his hand, resulting in emeralds to flinch. The prince's hand still held the hand at his privates. Noticing this, Yuuri sighed.

"Could you leave us alone?" The three fairy godfathers were totally blown away by the request. Before the Prince was actively against being with Wolfram, and now he was requesting time alone with him. They wondered what he was up to. Yet they nodded in approval and left the room. When the door closed, the blonde turned towards the prince.

"So wi-," He was interrupted when Yuuri occupied his mouth with a pair of lips and tongue. Yuuri pulled away momentarily, grinning at the stunned expression on the blonde's face. "Wh-What?" He received another kiss. "I," He was pushed back onto the bed. "What has-," Another kiss. "gotten into you?" Wolfram managed to breathe out. His eyes were glazed with passion but he struggled to hold Yuuri off to wait for a proper answer.

"Huh?" Receiving a green glare, he growled out in frustration.

"I don't really care that you're a guy! Heck, it just means I don't need to hold back."

"Hold back?"

"I can just have my way with you!" Wolfram blushed, but was it the words he spoke or the hand sliding up his thigh, he did not know.

"Then you really don't care that I'm a guy?"

"I have the most beautiful person on Earth as my love. I'm not complaining."

"Yuuri.." He was silenced by another kiss. Meanwhile, the three fairy godfathers were standing outside the door. To be frank, it was the first time in a long time that they blushed so hard from hearing the noises that escalated from the room.

"Ah! Wolfram!" Gunter cried out. He had taken care of Wolfram as a baby and was attached to him. Hearing in him in that kind of situation almost made him faint. Even Gwendal had to try to restrain him.

* * *

_**AN: **You think I should write a fairytale smut? Please vote! Leave reviews everyone!_


End file.
